Amber and Amathyst
by Larien Surion
Summary: Before Star Ocean, Faize met Arumat. The second of three stand-alone/work together stories. WARNING: some yaoi/guy-on-guy action


Amber and Amethyst

He was lying in his small sleep chamber when he first approached. The sleeping one had porcelain skin and emerald hair that came to his shoulders. He was dressed in a white uniform that said quite plainly he was from the regular army of the Eldarian military.

The one to approach him was slightly tanned, with grey scars gracing his body. His hair was a scruffy silver and had part tied off beside his face, held with a purple and silver clasp. This Eldarian wore a partially tattered purple uniform that included an open-front vest that showed his muscular frame.

He knocked on the lid of the sleep chamber. "Kid, get up."

The sleeping one blinked and disengaged the lid. "Commander Thanatos." he said, saluting.

Arumat P. Thanatos grinned slightly at the formality the younger displayed. "Training room's free finally. You still need lessons on guarding yourself."

The green-haired youth nodded and stepped out of his bed, collected his rapier, and followed. He looked up to Arumat, for a few reasons. The first was, Arumat was older, and more experienced. The second was that, unlike most Eldarians, Arumat was gifted in being able to use a scythe. The last, and probably the most humorous reason, was that Arumat was just plain taller than him.

They passed a few empty training rooms before finding one that suited what Arumat wanted. As they entered, Arumat locked the door and disengaged the cameras. Seeing as how some Eldarians trained in less-than-desirable attire, it wasn't uncommon for the security cameras to be off.

"Alright, Faize, take your stance."

Faize did as instructed, taking his battle stance. His sword was held out in front of him, ready at a moment's notice. Arumat engaged the energy blades of his quad-scythe, and practice began. Faize tried with everything he had, while Arumat worked a bit more casually, pacing his strength to that of the younger, and shorter, Eldarian. It took about an hour before Arumat called a stop to the practice.

"You did well." he said. Carefully, he drew Faize close. "Shall we do another kind of training?"

Faize leaned closer to Arumat, smelling the aroma of his sweat. He nodded, and slowly unclothed. He looked up at Arumat, his Amethyst eyes glittering.

Arumat also unclothed, his Amber eyes watching Faize's lithe body. Gently, he drew Faize close again as he sat on a side bench.

Faize knew what was expected of him, and he carefully dropped to his knees. Looking up at Arumat briefly, he licked the hard member at his partner's waist. This progressed to sucking on it, while his piano-player fingers gently caressed the soft package below. He paused, looked up at Arumat, and placed a kiss on his lover's abdomen.

The older Eldarian smiled and pulled Faize up to standing. Turning his petit lover around, he fondled Faize's buttocks and fingered his opening. Then, carefully, he guided Faize down onto the hard member.

Faize moaned softly as he felt Arumat's hard member slide into him. It was almost second nature to him, now, and carefully, he began to rock and move along the thick shaft. He could hear Arumat's quickening breath, and then, he was pulled down as far as possible onto Arumat's lap as hot white seed spewed forth into him. Carefully, Arumat helped him stand.

"We'll be on Aeos in the morning." said Faize.

"I've heard it's supposed to have good practice battlegrounds." Arumat said. He tilted Faize's face up to look at him. "Would you care to try it out with me?"

Faize looked up at Arumat, mesmerized by the Amber eyes. He reached a hand up and touched his lover's face. "Yes." he whispered.

"Get dressed. The Commander will wonder where we are, soon."

Faize nodded and put his clothes back on. The two were just leaving the training room when their commanding officer came walking along.

"Just the pair I was looking for."

"Us?" Faize asked.

"Yes. We need a small scouting group to go ahead on Aeos to see where the humans that crashed are."

"Understood." said Arumat. "How many will be going?"

"Four teams of two, including yourselves." the commander replied. "You'll each be taking a two-man Sol with you. Report to the hangar once you're ready."

The pair saluted and headed off.

Aeos was a beautiful place . . . if one could get past the giant bugs that crawled around. Faize picked a large insect leg off his clothes. He was getting a little tired of the constant battles to try and keep the creatures away, but it was all good practice. Looking over, he noticed Arumat was enjoying the battles more than the searching.

"It's getting late." said Arumat. "We'll have to find a safe place to sleep."

"What about the ship?" Faize asked.

"You see much room in that thing?" Arumat argued. "We sleep out here."

Faize nodded. Arumat did have a point. The Sol was made for transporting one or two bodies from point A to point B. There wasn't much space for comfort. _Something I'll have to work on for the next type,_ he thought.

Arumat led them on, eventually finding a shallow cave with no bugs in it for them to sleep in. As Faize climbed in, Arumat grabbed him and held him close.

"Hmm?" Faize asked. But Arumat just held him, stroking his hair. So Faize remained quiet, knowing that his lover and companion would talk when he felt like it. Slowly, he put his arms around the other.

"Faize."

"Yes."

"Can we?"

Faize understood the question. Slowly, he looked up and nodded. They both unclothed, and then Faize was lain back on the stone, Arumat positioned over him so they could both have some fun.

Arumat smiled as he felt Faize get to work on his hard member. Gently, he began to massage Faize's own hard-on while playing with the other's posterior.

Faize began to writhe, moaning slightly. Arumat carefully moved from over the smaller and edged himself close to Faize's posterior. One swift motion was all that was needed to make Faize cry out in ecstasy. The rhythm that Arumat moved at was thrilling to Faize, and he tried not to cry out.

"Let it all out." said Arumat. "There's no-one around for miles."

Faize moaned lustily. He was getting drunk on the feeling, and high on the endorphins of being loved. He cried out with pleasure as Arumat released himself within him, but Faize wouldn't let him stop. He begged for more, so Arumat continued. Four more times, Faize begged and pleaded, and each time, he would moan with pleasure. His body became sticky with his own seed, and began to bloat some from Arumat's. Eventually, he passed out.

Arumat carefully withdrew from his small lover, covering him with one of the giant leaves from a tree outside. Gently, almost cautiously, he began to lick the sticky white fluid from Faize's stomach and chest.

Faize peeked at him and smiled. Arumat could be so gentle, and he sighed, content. The task was over relatively quick, and Faize sighed again.

"You awake?" Arumat asked.

Faize nodded. "Yes." he said. He looked at Arumat. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Cleaning me." Faize replied. "Come on, there's enough leaf here for two."

Arumat smiled softly and lay under the leaf with Faize.

The next day, the pair found the remains of one of the human ships. A number of the people were wounded, either from the crash or what appeared to be a battle with one of the spider-creatures.

Arumat radioed the ship in orbit. "We've found them." He gave the coordinates. "We're going to have to set up a med-bay. A few of them seem fairly battered."

"Affirmative. We'll have a set-up team down soon. Find out which captains are still alive down there."

Arumat sighed. Diplomacy was not his thing. He looked over at Faize.

"I'll talk to them." he said. He adjusted his translator, then approached the humans.

The reaction was not what was expected. The sight of a human-like figure dressed in white, with green hair and Amethyst eyes frightened a lot of them, and two attacked. It was to his good graces that Arumat had been training him, so Faize was easily able to duck out of their range. He proceeded toward where a man stood with an injured arm.

"Would you know where I can find the captain?" he asked.

The man looked at him. "I'm Captain Grafton." he said. He looked Faize over, then the taller companion that had walked over with his scythe. "You're Eldarians?"

"Correct. I'm Faize Sheifa Beleth, and this is my companion, Arumat P. Thanatos." He nodded politely. "There is a team on its way to help set up a base and recovery station."

"Thank you. May I ask a small favor?"

Certainly." said Faize.

"Two of our people went in search for a crashed ship that hasn't reported in. It's out on the coast. Could I ask that one of you check up on them?"

Faize nodded. "Who might the two crew members be?"

"The first is Edge Maverick, a human male with custom prototype armor and blonde hair. The other is Reimi Sayonji, a human female in blue and white armor using a bow, and a long brown ponytail."

"I'll look into it." said Faize. He looked over at Arumat a moment, then called the Sol over and headed off.

Arumat watched him go. Inwardly, he sighed.


End file.
